In a forest
by unlovable-gaz
Summary: Sorry it took so long to update this, I got lost in the Harry Potter section:)
1. In a Forest

(Author Note: yeh, I should probly say I don't own Zim & Co, since everyone else deems it necessary. This is my first fic, so go easy on me.)  
  
The Voot Cruiser flew high over the trees. The pilot looked out his front bubble-window at the orange and red leaves below. 'They're dying,' he thought. 'If only death were always this beautiful.' Zim unconsciously slid his right hand over his antennae, leaving the dominant hand on the ship's controls. It was when he replaced his hand that the trouble started.  
  
The Voot Cruiser started losing speed and altitude quickly. "GIR!" Zim shouted, and then remembered he had left the robot back at the base watching Scary Monkey, thankful that she would not be able to cause any accidents during his flight. He scanned the panels in front of him for any indication of what had gone wrong. Before he could find his answer, there were tree branches scraping along the sides of the ship.  
  
Zim was relieved to find that he at least had control of the steering, and managed to come to a bumpy stop on the forest ground, only somewhat banged up, rather than plastered into a tree. He sat in the Cruiser for a few moments, searching the panels once again. Still he found nothing that would answer his question. What went wrong with his craft? Zim leaned his weight against the front window and it swung open. He then fell unceremoniously to the ground.  
  
He was glad there was nobody around to see the Almighty Zim fall flat on his face. But from the corner of his eye he spotted a flash of bright violet as he stood up. Gaz? No, that's impossible. Gaz cannot be here. She is in a church right now, and her father is actually there for her. Her meddling brother is in the second row. And it is all my fault.  
  
So what was this flash of purple? His ship was giving him no help in repairing it for the time being, so he may as well investigate what so intrigued him. He took a few steps away from his craft and into the trees. Again, that brief glimpse of violet, definitely someone's hair. He followed the movement farther from the Voot Cruiser. He could swear that he heard Gaz call out "Zim! Zim, oh please help me!"  
  
It was beginning to get dark as he ran toward the sound of her voice. The strange thing was, it seemed to be coming from every direction, like she was teasing him. He turned right, then left, confused. It was then that he realized his predicament. He could no longer locate his Voot Cruiser. And he knew he would never find Gaz. He knew where she was.  
  
……  
  
Gaz was being buried today. He himself had killed her. It had been an accident, of course. Zim had come to enjoy the company of the young woman with bright violet hair. The two of them were in Zim's lower labs when tragedy struck.  
  
The laser weasils had learned, finally, to use their lasers to escape from their containment units. Wandering the lower levels of Zim's house, they had wreaked havoc on the underground passages, randomly firing off lasers. As several of them rushed into the nearest lab, the walls were quickly weakened. Zim rushed to detain the weasils from their destructive actions. But before he had captured all of them, a section of the heavy lab ceiling had crashed to the floor below.  
  
He had turned around just in time to watch Gaz crumple under the weight of the falling metal. He forgot all about the weasils, not even caring for his own safety as he ran to where Gaz lay crushed. In a rush of emotion, Zim had gained the strength to lift the metal from the unconscious Gaz and drag her out from under it. He then carried her out of the lab.  
  
Zim quickly ordered the computer to take him to a higher level where he had the technology to treat an injured human. He set the computer to work on reviving Gaz, while he pondered if there was anything else he could do. After a moment he knew what had to be done. 


	2. Dib's Dillema

--AN: I still don't own Zim. Also, GIR is able to receive a female personality in my opinion, though she is machine. Besides, machines such as cars and boats are often referred to as "she." So there.--  
  
Zim knew what had to be done. He had to contact his sworn enemy to tell him his sister was badly hurt, and possibly dieing. /Joy./ Zim never learned to use a telephone, but he knew Dib would be using his computer. It took Zim mere seconds to hack into Dib's system and send him a message:  
  
Filthy human worm-baby- Your head is really big. Zim P.S.- I will always have better technology!  
  
Zim knew the message would have its desired effect. Had he communicated the real reason he wanted Dib to come running full speed to his base, Dib would have thought it was a "trap" and stayed away. Dib responded much better to a challenge.  
  
As Dib burst in the door he was greeted by a bouncing GIR. "Helloooo!" she cooed metallically, hopping from one foot to another. She flipped onto her head.  
  
"Where's Zim?" Dib asked, annoyed.  
  
"Zim's downstairs with the pretty lady!"  
  
Dib flew to the kitchen and stepped into the garbage can and said "Take me to Zim." /This is humiliating. C'mon, a garbage can for an elevator?/ he thought as he descended slowly. /Too slowly for comfort if Zim is down here with my sister./  
  
When the elevator arrived, Zim was standing beside the door. Seeing Zim but not finding his sister was not a good sign. "What have you done with Gaz!?" Dib bellowed.  
  
"Now calm down and follow me Dib," Zim spat out the name like it was diseased. It reminded Dib of how Gaz said it when she didn't want to be distracted from her Game Slave. Zim walked briskly toward his equivalent of a human hospital.  
  
"Where are you taking me? And where's Gaz?" Zim could hear the worry, and also the anger, in Dib's voice.  
  
"I am taking you to Gaz, Dib. She's been hurt, and I."  
  
"WHAT?!?" Dib interrupted. "What did you do to her?" He grabbed Zim by his slender shoulders and shook him violently. "I'll kill you!"  
  
"Listen to me Dib, I'm taking you to her so you can Help. Me. Save. Her."  
  
Dib blinked dumbly at this concept. /Why would the alien want to help Gaz? Well, there's hardly time to ponder, especially since I don't know what's wrong yet. This had better not be some elaborate story./ "Alright. I'll believe you, but if you're wrong I'm going to murder you and sell you to the government for alien autopsy."  
  
"Then I have nothing to worry about," Zim stated coolly. 


End file.
